Link
Link (otherwise known as Mah Boi to the King of Hyrule) is a man who appears in the non-Mario game Legend of Zelda: Vacuum of D.O.O.M and Link's Great Adventure. He is the main villain, and Barney must stop him from vacuuming the City on the Carpet. Link is also part cheese, and was eaten by Popo in the game Pikachu Eats Your Cheese. He still survived, though. He has reappeared in recent shames. He is known to be the rival of a pig. He appeared of Super Nintendo 128, Super Princess Daisy and Super Waluigi World. He lives in Hyrule Castle, PHILIPS. History Birth As a baby, he was kidnapped by a wizard who thought he had a star inside of him. However because Baby Link didn't have a star, Link got kicked out of the castle and given to the evil Stork who tried to kill him. Yoshi however came and grabbed Baby Link and took him to Hyrule Castle which is where he grew up. He grew a long with Baby Zelda and Link always thought Zelda was his sister. King of Hyrule was supposedly his "dad" and Impa his mom. Meeting Shigeru Miyamoto As a kid, now that he had learned he had no real parents and he was adopted and Zelda was just a friend, Link was taking a peaceful walk where he met a few Japanese dudes, one of then Miyamoto. Miyamoto came up to him and told him NintenDO was looking for some dudes to help him create some game and he asked if Link could join the team. Link refused and met Nintendon't and decided to work with them for a while and soon got Zelda and the King of Hyrule to join and thet all made very crappy games. Link never realized how crappy they were. Link also realized how horrible his sprites were and wanted a change. Big Game Time The Squadala Empire arrived at the Nintendo offices, August 25th at 5:35 P.M. and asked to make a game of his own. Satoru Iwata informed Squadala Man that he needed someone else as the main hero. It was then that Link and Zelda were kidnapped (both age 11) and forced to make a game. Altough the Squadala Empire didn't make an appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the game was sucessful and was the best game ever released. It was so good it wasn't a shame at all but a real game and soon fans cried in joy. His sprite was even shamed to a, so called, better one. Downfall Nintendo then offered Link a new sprite change. However soon his new sprite looked exactly like this: Link. Because his third sprite looked so bad, everyone began hating him and soon he became emo and released a game called Twilight Princess. Twilight Princess was a very dark and emo game (notice the Twilight part) with lots of blood, floating skulls, dying people, knives and swords, bazookas and zombies. Altough Link's sprite was now better than ever, fans got angry with the new game and Nintendo fired Link. Link now lives in a ranch. He now fears Shigeru Miyamoto and made a fake trailer for a Legend of Zelda movie, making more people hate him. Image:Jigglystrand.PNG|Link before his sprite was changed. Image:Link.jpg|Link after his sprite was changed. Image:Link3rdsprite.png|Link's short-lived third sprite. Category: Guys